Lion
Convergence |lifespan= |planet= |habitat=Grasslands, forests |diet=Carnivorous |language= |members= }} The lion is a large, bronze, carnivorous mammal and one of the large cats. Some lions have been confined in zoos, including the one unintentionally trapped by Annabeth Black. Biology and appearance The lion's skull is very similar to that of the tiger, although the frontal region is more depressed and flattened, with a slightly shorter postorbital region and broader nasal openings than that of a tiger. Its fur was reddish, and the color of its mane was black. Its tail ends in a black, hairy tuft. The tuft conceals a hard "spine" or "spur", formed of the final sections of tail bone fused together. It is unknown what the function of the tuft and spine is. The mane of the lion, unique among cats, is one of the most distinctive characteristics of the animal. Lions typically inhabit savanna and grassland, although they may take to bush and forest. Lions in the solar system Forest A lion was born sometime after 1930. In 1944, the lion noticed a boy named Matt Clark, who was hiking with his friends. As Clark was about to sound the all-clear from atop a rock, the lion attacked. In quick order, he killed and ate him. Using its paws, it then dragged off the corpses of the others. Lily Clark learned about this the following day, and she was very upset. This event not only made her resent the beast, but also feel no respect or love for the entire lion species. After keeping the corpses hidden for an entire day, the lion returned to consume one of them. Before it could, however, it was spotted by Lily and Hiram, who were "strafing" the forest together in a car. The lion turned to notice them, but before it could react, Hiram immediately gunned down the beast. Bronx Zoo At around 2003 or earlier, another lion was bred in captivity at Bronx Zoo. It remained inside its cage, waiting to go back to his home in India. In 2003, the lion encountered a six-year-old girl named Annabeth Black, who greeted it. However, the lion seemed uninterested, so Black began reading the sign outside its cage. As she prepared to leave, however, she accidentally melted the cage holding the lion. The lion was preparing to pounce on her, but the tables turned when Black flung her hand towards the top of a tree. The lion vaulted there, much to her shock, and found itself unable to get down. Shocked, Annabeth's mother took her home. It is unknown if the lion ever managed to reach the ground. The lion was 190 centimeters long, and it weighed 154 kilograms, which is average. Lonely and bored, the lion found it highly annoying to have zoo visitors visit him every day. Bast Castle In 2032, during the Third NoHead War, the leader of the Elite NoHeads, Hell Burnbottom, recruited many lions to his evil cause. Behind the scenes The species is mentioned in by Sebiscuits Cardarphen. Appearances * * *''Convergence'' *[[Untitled The Super Babies book (2022)|Untitled The Super Babies book (2022)]] Notes and references Category:African creatures Category:Non-sentient species Category:Predatory creatures